The Night They Died: A Marauder's Story
by The Next Marauder
Summary: On that fateful night at Godric's Hollow, what happened? This story guides you through the night they died, from each Marauder's perspective.
1. James

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise. And everything you don't. But don't sue me. That's all

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my friend Oliva, or as we call her Scoshe. She's leaving on Thursady, so i'd jus tlike to wish her good luck back in Canadia! Yes, I know that's spelt wrong. It's an inside joke.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - James**

It had started out like any normal night, although how it ended was anything but normal. The entire day had been spent the way days were usually spent these days – hiding. The fact that Voldemort was after him and his family was frightening for James. But he wasn't frightened for himself; he was frightened for his family.

Since Lily and Harry were all he had in the way of family, they were the things that meant the most to him. Not a day went by that he didn't worry for them, and even though he tried to hide it, he knew people were picking up on it.

In dark times like this though, most people were scared. You'd just be walking down the street and someone would burst out in hysterical shrieks. It seemed so normal now, and that wasn't the way it should be.

The whole idea of hiding from the world, hiding when they could be out there fighting for a better life was almost too much for James to bear. He always had to be doing something to help, it was his nature.

He'd receive regular messages from his friends, in the most unusual ways, so they wouldn't attract attention. But when was it ever in the marauder's books not to attract attention?

But the thing that most unearthed him had happened a couple of nights ago. Sirius arrived at their door, looking scared. That wasn't normal. If Sirius was scared, he never showed it. It was just his way. He had convinced James and Lily to change him from their secret keeper.

It was one of the things James could tell Sirius had really thought about. In these dark times a lot of people thought about things. But something in the way he said that, the look in his eyes, made James realise that nothing was normal.

He turned to look at Lily, playing with Harry on the carpet. Those two meant everything to him, and almost everyone knew that. It wasn't fair that they should be in hiding. He watched as Harry smiled, stood up and walked over to him.

"Daddy!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around James's legs. James smiled and picked him up.

"Hello Harry!" he said brightly, picking him up and wiping away his fears for a moment.

Harry gave a yawn and nestled his head against James's chest.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," said Lily, walking over.

Harry shook his head in a comical way. "No sleep," he giggled.

James smiled and ruffled his son's already messy hair that he had inherited.

"Fine, you can stay up a little bit longer," Lily said, kissing Harry's head.

"Yay!" he giggled.

James put him down and he toddled across the floor, sitting down in front of the fire. He put his arm around Lily and drew her in tight, savouring the moment. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. A short sweet kiss, but a kiss with meaning.

_**BANG**_

James turned around, something was wrong.

"Take Harry and run," he told Lily.

She gave him a worried look. He kissed her quickly. "RUN!"

Lily ran over to the fire and grabbed Harry. "Daddy!" he cried as Lily took him upstairs.

The look that Harry gave him made him want to cry, but he had to be strong. He grabbed his wand from the table and turned to face the intruders.

It was him.

Standing tall and straight, with his followers behind him. But James wasn't afraid. His Gryffindor pride held him.

"Stand aside," Voldemort said in a cruel cold voice.

"Never," James shouted defiantly.

"You always were stupidly brave. Avada kedavra!"

There was a blinding flash of green light and James fell to the floor lifeless, his last thoughts of his wife and child upstairs, and how much he loved them.

And none who heard what happened would ever forget that laugh. That chilling laugh that echoed across the silent street, the night they died.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Please review!

Next chapter is Sirius! And you ll know how much I love Mr Black...


	2. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything accociated. Life is sad, I am sad, and now this story is sad. I'm off to take some happy pills...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sirius**

The wind whipped through his hair as he flew over the countryside. Panic made his veins throb and his heart flutter. It wasn't going to be good. That was the thought pulsing through his mind as he urged his motorbike to go faster. The thought consumed him, and as he saw the house beneath him he knew something was wrong.

He landed and jumped off his bike quick, sprinting over to the doorway. The door was on the floor. Sirius choked back a sob and ran forwards. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. It wasn't normal.

He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and suppress the shudders that were running down his body. He walked forward slowly, as if he would wake up something sleeping if he stepped in the wrong spot.

As he moved from one doorway to the next, he was afraid of what he'd find.

"James? Lily?" he tried to shout. Tried. It came out as more of a strangled whisper.

As he walked past a doorway, something caught his eye. No. It couldn't be. The panic that was threatening to rise erupted, and he walked shakily forward.

No. It couldn't be.

He let out a strangled sob as he saw his best friend's body crumpled on the floor.

"No, James! No!" he cried, kneeling down beside him. He touched James's lifeless body and recoiled. No.

He stood up. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. But as he looked down again at James it was all too obvious that it was.

His thoughts and sorrows were cut short by a small sound from upstairs. A sound that usually wouldn't be heard, but since it was all too, quiet it slashed through the veil of silence.

Sirius took one look at James again and then left the room. He walked cautiously upstairs, silent tears running down his face as he remembered all the happy times he had spent in that house. He followed the sounds, and reached a doorway.

Harry's room.

And sprawled on the floor was Lily.

"No," he breathed, the tears still free flowing.

He fell to his knees, cursing Merlin with his eyes shut tight. He was brought out of his trance by a small sound. His eyes snapped open and followed the wall to the source.

Harry.

The small child lay whimpering on the ground. Sirius rushed over and scooped him up, holding him close and letting the tears fall as fast as ever. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. How could this happen? A boy this small losing his parents. And as Sirius stared down at Harry, he noticed the scar on his forehead.

His thoughts strayed to Dumbledore. He'd know what to do. And slowly he walked out of the room, and out of the house, leaving the memories behind.

And that night, as he gave Harry to Hagrid, as he gave away the last living member of the Potter family, he gave away part of his life. And for as long as he lived Sirius would never forget what he saw the night they died.

* * *

**A/N: **Siniffle Pass the tissues please. 


End file.
